The background technologies related to power converters include the inverter device disclosed in patent reference literature 1. Patent reference literature 1 discloses a technology for miniaturizing an inverter device by stacking a switching element power module, a smoothing condenser and a control unit in this order via bases inside a case.
More specifically, patent reference literature 1 discloses a technology for controlling the braking force.
Patent reference literature 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2003-199363